Splash (Fayelon)
Splash is an OC created by Fanfictiondreamer for a very special story, the Fayelon Story. She is a member of an alien race of magic users known as Fayelons. She is the second of Jewel's childhood friends. She adores her friends very much and they accept her for who she is regardless of how unorthodox she can be. When a terrible travesty regarding the deaths of thousands of people was taking place, she and her friends were devastated. Being the only ones to take matters into their own hands, they decided to do whatever it takes to protect their home and their loved one. They stole some magical items and fled the realm. They spent several months wondering the galaxy until they wound up within the Milky Way galaxy. Having drifted so many times and knowing that they couldn't run forever, the girls decided to take the fight to their pursuer within that galaxy, with the crew of the Normany accepting their pleas to help them out with the fight however they can. Ideal voice actress: Cassandra Lee Morris Personality Splash is....unusual to put it one way. She is a dreamy, young girl with her head in the clouds a lot of the time, or rather under the sea to put it more accurately. Since she was very young, she would daydream about being a mermaid and such. When she was given a special jewel by her childhood friend Jewel to vividly live that dream, after much begging and pleading to where she gave it to her because she annoyed her that much, she began to believe that she was a mermaid and can return to the sea one day. Her friends have confirmed to everyone that she isn't because it's impossible for her to actually be one. She has a love for all things under the sea and such to a point where she thinks of seafood as an atrocity and by a severely extreme case. If someone were to so much as talk about seafood or even prepare a seafood dish, she would explode in a serious temper tantrum and go at the person violently wild shouting funny death threats involving fish and what she wanted the fish to do with them that is gruesome. Her temper tantrums make her so sporadic and unstable that those around her struggle to hold her back. Even a few powerful biotics such as Samara struggled to hold her back. The only way to calm her down is for Jewel to materialize a special jewel that she would need to place on her, mostly her upper chest area, to which would put her in a dream-like trance that they only needed to keep her in for a few minutes before removing it. Other than her....quirks, Splash is a caring and compassionate young girl who loves her friends almost as much as all the fish in the sea. They are able to accept her for who she is and the only people in her life who would be willing to hang around with her. Jewel and Area would mention that she had been a lot of fun to be around when they were kids. They also know some things about her that she doesn't like to talk about, such as the reasons behind her ongoing tantrums over seafood. She has mentioned that her friends were the only ones who she would call her friends as a lot of other people would avoid her for her bizarre demeanors such that feeds on her quirks. Powers Splash is an aquamancer. She has all kinds of influences over water. She is able to shape and form water to her will. She can create typhoons, tsunami, waterstreams, watercyclones, whatever she could think of, she could do it. She is an incredibly fierce fighter and does not hesitate to use water against her enemies. She is especially danger whenever around water as it is her main source of attack. She is able to either manipulate the water that is around her or she could summon it from thin air with the use of her magical abilities. Despite her being incredibly lethal with the element, she is able to prevent herself from hurting her friends with it as she is able to deflect and redirect her typhoons and tsunamis around anyone who she doesn't want to hurt, pretty much creating walls of water as a way to protect her friends and allies. Also, being that she can control water, she can also control other forms of it, such as ice. Ice is considered one of her more lethal forms of magic as she can do pretty much anything with it to cause great harm. She can form large needles from ice and can also form large ice blocks. She can also freeze her water at will and can use this to harm or even kill her enemies. Her ice powers mixed with her vicious temper can make her a terrifying person to go up against but very rarely does she uses her ice powers against her friends and she never uses them to kill any of them or anyone else who isn't an enemy. But be warned that you do NOT want to be her enemy nor do you want to threaten any of her friends or else you could be hit with a massive ice block and they can hurt a lot to put it lightly!! Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Fanfictiondreamer Category:Magical Girls Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Girly Girl with a Tomboy Streak Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters in the Fayelons Story Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Girly Girl Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Heroes Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Flyers Category:Funniest Characters